Fallen Angel
by cruel shiva
Summary: When a calling spell goes wrong and you literally fall into a new world, how do you deal? Bad summary! Rated PG-13 for later. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

_Please R&R this prologue? I've worked really hard on it. I took it down to edit it s that it works with what it is leading to. This is the prologue for my story "Fallen Angel", which describes the past of Kyt from A New Dimension which will be up soon. I would love it if you would review! I need some encouragement to keep writing because I've been a little uninspired lately. Thanks, Kat_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this chapter except for Kyt who is mentioned in the middle of it. If you would like to use her in a sotyr or whatever, please just email me asking and I will usually say yes. Oh! The rest of the characters are from InuYasha and I do not claim them in any way, though I know you know that already._

* * *

**Prologue**

Kagome looked at the shards resting in her palms uneasily. The eyes she felt on her back made her even more anxious as she turned to face them. There was InuYasha, Shippou, Sango and Miroku. Her companions she had traveled with for so long. They trusted her for this to work…but what if it didn't?

"I hope this works," Kagome said. She noticed that her voice quivered while her friends looked at her confidently. She took in a deep breath before turning away and closing her eyes.

She focused her thoughts on the far away jewel shards. Her heart felt like it was tugged everywhere, but especially in one direction where there was obviously many shards. She tried to pinpoint her thoughts on the location and felt herself losing focus. Her head felt heavy as she saw a purple light. Kagome tried to relocate it but a sharp pain like a dagger went through her left temple as she fell to the ground.

* * *

She entered the kitchen quietly and laid her bag on the floor. There was the parcel her father had said would be there. It was a small brown box with postage stamps on it and a letter attached. She approached it not knowing what to expect from a package just received this morning from her mother of whom she hadn't seen for about nine years. When she was seven, her parents had gotten a divorce over a dispute her Papa wouldn't talk to her about.

After catching herself reminiscing, she remembered the package. She lifted the top flap and reached inside. There was a velvet covered ring box. She opened it up and placed in it was a beautiful silver ring with a purple jewel in the middle. She figured that the jewel was amethyst from its colour. She slid it on her thumb, for it was too big for any of her other fingers. She picked up the letter and began to read.

_Dear Kyt,_

_Happy 16th birthday! I know the package probably came early, but I wanted to make sure it came in time. Please open the box and continue reading. _

_The ring inside the box is your grandfather's old wedding ring. I hope it fits one of your fingers. Since I haven't seen you in a while I couldn't resize it for you. I know at your age you probably would have enjoyed a car or something larger, but I know you will grow to cherish this ring as I have the years after my father's death. Again, happy early birthday._

_Much love,_

_Mom._

Kyt looked down at the ring placed on her thumb before looking back at the letter to find one last line she had missed.

_P.S. I think you will find many adventures linked with the ring; I did._

_What does she mean by that?_ Kyt wondered. _I may as well show this to Papa…_

Kyt wandered outside to where her father was. He seemed very distracted and his eyes were glazed over as he was lost in thought. She wondered as she turned to return inside, he blinked and looked at her.

"What was in the package?" he asked her calmly.

"A present from Mom," her eyes looked down to her hand. His eyes followed her and they widened slightly as he recognized the band of silver around her thumb.

"I see… That ring is special to her; she must think you are ready enough to have it," her father said with a creased brow.

"I know… It's grandfather's old wedding ring. I won't let anything happen to it."

Her father smiled at her with a hint of sadness. She nodded and walked to the front of the house to where her favourite spot was. She sat on the ground beneath the sakura tree she used to play on when she was a child. The shade was always welcome on such a sunny day. She leaned against the tree and held her hand up so that the dun reflected off the amethyst in the ring. She felt a stab of pain in her left temple and she put her hand to it.

She looked at her hand which was brightly shining and she gasped. _What's happening?_ She felt as if her soul was being sucked into the ground as she struggled to keep conscience. Finally, she could not breathe anymore as her seemingly lifeless body collapsed to the ground beneath the weeping sakura tree.

* * *

"The snake will bite the dog's heel… I guess that Jaken's walking stick was correct Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said innocently.

Earlier that week, Jaken's staff had spat out a prediction saying, "the snake will bite the dog's heel". On their journey they had run into a young snake demon. Until later, they did not realize that the demon was in fact full grown and in disguise. Rin had once again convinced Sesshomaru to see her way, and the demon had come along.

While making camp, Sesshomaru had sent Jaken and the young demon boy to scout the landscape around them. Rin was running through the grass collecting random flowers excitedly as Sesshomaru looked on. Amidst the suspicious silence could be heard Jaken's hysterical calls to his master for help. Sesshomaru had gotten up and walked toward the frantic pleas for help, with Rin acting as his shadow.

The darkness had not harmed his senses as he had made his way to find his anxious follower. When he had come through the trees, he found Jaken on the ground backing away slowly. Sesshomaru looked up to find a large serpent looking down on him. The snake had hooked his neck and struck at Sesshomaru, who had drawn his sword and slashed off its head.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru's leg and grimaced. There was a gash across his calf at least three inches deep. It looked very painful, but it seemed to be healing okay. Jaken stood up behind his master. They began to head back to their camp; Sesshomaru hiding the pain in his leg.

"The snake will bit the dog's heel… I guess Jaken's walking stick was correct Sesshomaru-sama," Rin stated while taking a moment from her moth-chasing. Sesshomaru considered her last words for a moment and silently agreed.

The sun had been down for a few hours now and Rin had already fallen asleep beside the slowly dying fire. Sesshomaru stared unblinkingly into the dancing flames. The gash on his leg was most likely poisoned, for it was not healing as it should. He drew his eyes away to look at Jaken who was seemingly beginning to panic. It seemed that his 'stick' had begun to tremble and was muttering strange things.

"What is it saying Jaken?" he asked him in his usual monotone matter. Jaken looked up at him wide-eyed (which is kind of not unusual for him).

"I do not understand it. I understand the words, but I don't understand what it is trying to say."

"Hmm. Is there any way to stop it from muttering so randomly?" He asked and was answered with a nod. Jaken lifted the staff and clanked it on the ground again. One head looked at him as if wondering what he wanted.

"Repeat what you said once please," Jaken said demandingly.

"The angel of demons comes to cause the downfall of the mighty lord."

* * *

_Sorry about all the confusion with the tenses changing; I was trying something new. I hope it wasn't too confusing -drip-. Please click the little button on the bottom left corner and review! I would love you if you did! If you've checked out my profile you'll know that I write my reviewers on there as a thank-you. I still have to update that list though since I've been a tiny bit busy._

_Thanks for those who review!_


	2. Greetings and Goodbyes

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter except for Kyt who is my own made up character. If you would like to use her please email me and I will probably let you use her if you ask nicely -wink-_

_Okay well, the first chapter took a while to write. It's about six and a half pages long and 3042 words. Please check out the other stories in the C2 community that this story is in. They are all very well written. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Greetings and Good-byes**_

InuYasha looked down at Kagome who had fallen just moments before. He did not know what he was supposed to do. Shippou had run to her immediately when she had fallen and was now trying to wake her. Miroku looked at InuYasha expectantly. Though, InuYasha didn't know what to do. Miroku gave a motion of lifting his arms and he understood; he was supposed to pick her up. But, why would he do that when she was sleeping so calmly where she was? He shook off the thought and picked Kagome up 'bridal style'.

Miroku smiled and mentioned that they should go back to the last village they had passed since there was no reason continuing without Kagome awake. InuYasha agreed as they turned and began trekking back to the village.

"I knew this calling spell wouldn't work…" InuYasha said under his breath as he looked down at the resting Kagome in his arms.

* * *

The man limped as he made his way down the path. He was hunched over from the weight of the bag on his back. He was getting overly tired and had fallen many times because of his carelessness. He knew that after a bit he would have to stop in order to get rest or he would surely fall asleep as he walked.

As he continued his journey, he passed a strange group of travellers consisting of demons, half-demons and humans. _What a strange group,_ he thought to himself. He just shrugged under the weight of his packages and continued on. He came across a clearing and found a young girl with long, wavy, milk-chocolate brown hair lying curled up on the ground. He placed his bags on the ground and approached her. He crouched beside her calmly sleeping body and tapped her shoulder.

Brown eyelashes fluttered and vibrant green eyes looked up at him. She seemed so innocent as she gazed at him as if she had no idea where she was. He smiled at her and she returned it with a wavery one of her own. She slowly stood up and put her hand to her head. He stood beside her and grabbed her arm to help her steady. It was obvious that she was uncoordinated at the moment and did not know where she was.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked quietly and blushed slightly as her beautiful face turned to look at him quizzically.

"I-I-I don't know…" She said and shook her head.

"I'm on my way back to my inn, come along; you look like you could use some food," he said kindly while picking up his bag and leading her the way he was going.

* * *

Rin giggled as she looked Jaken running along in front of her double-headed dragon so that he was not stepped on. She looked to her left and saw a large building; compared to what she was used to. She stared in awe and fell off of the dragon. Sesshomaru looked back at her, puzzled.

"Rin, you should be more careful," he stated matter-of-factly. She nodded but continued looking at the building. "What is the matter?"

She pointed to the building and said dazed, "What is this place? It is so large!"

Sesshomaru considered the building for a moment, "It is an inn; have you never been in one before?"

Rin shook her head and looked up at Sesshomaru. He knew by the look she was giving that she obviously wanted something. He could guess but wanted to actually move on in order to find this 'angel of demons'.

"What is an inn? May we go inside of this inn?"

Jaken sighed at the disruption this child was causing. She was so naïve it was annoying at times. He chuckled as he thought of the possibility of Lord Sesshomaru actually going inside the inn. He moved towards Rin in order to get her standing again and help her back onto the double-headed dragon.

"Is it that important Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. He didn't know why or what was wrong with him. He just felt drawn to go inside. Also, Rin was giving the most 'puppy-dogish', pleading face he had ever seen. It seemed weird for him to give in like that, but he figured they could use a rest on something other than ground for once this month.

Rin nodded and smiled childishly. He nodded and walked up the path to the small door of the inn. Rin skipped her way to the door, and Jaken was left standing dumb-founded holding the reins to the dragon.

* * *

Kagome laughed as Sango told her about how worried InuYasha was when Kagome had fainted and they had to carry her back to the village. InuYasha, Kagome could tell, was listening in from where he was. He was walking a few feet in front of them with his ears perked, and a grumpy look on his face. Sango and Kagome both knew InuYasha liked to hide his emotions (other than anger that is).

Another wave of exhaustion flooded Kagome's mind as it had been doing frequently since they had left the village. Sango gave a worried look in her direction. InuYasha definitely noticed as he turned around.

"I told you we shouldn't have left so early," he said half angrily, half sympathetically. Kagome was slightly surprised by his caring mood towards her but tried not to show it, as to not embarrass him. She waved her hand at him to show that she was alright before picking up speed in order to catch up to Sango and the others.

After a while, they came across a good-sized inn. Shippou ran up Kagome and perched on her shoulder. He cupped his hands around her ear and whispered something undecipherable by the others. Kagome nodded and stopped where she was.

"Hey guys, is it alright if we stop here for the night? We haven't exactly been sleeping well. What do you think?" Kagome called after them. They turned around and saw that Miroku was smiling. Obviously he had been hoping to stop there as well.

InuYasha looked at the sky and sniffed the air carefully. He nodded approval and they headed for the front door. Miroku pushed open the door eagerly and sighed in relief. Sango approached the man standing by a doorway and began talking to him. He seemed to be the inn-keeper, and was negotiating rooms and prices with Sango. Finally, she nodded and handed over a sum of money before returning back to the group smiling.

They headed to their room to enjoy the shelter. They heard a soft _pitter-patter_ on their roof and they realized it had begun to rain. Kagome walked to their door to where a garden was and opened the door slightly to look out. The garden was beautiful, an arrangement of brightly coloured flowers and shrubbery displayed to give you room to walk as well as enjoy the sweet scent of the plants.

Kagome turned around sharply and shut the door as she heard the unexpected sound of Kirara growling. She saw her standing by the door on the other side of the room, hair on end, growling as Sango tried to comfort her. Miroku opened the door to see what might have upset her to find nothing.

"I hear singing…Maybe we should check it out?" Miroku said deviously. Sango gave him a dirty look, telling him that he better not be thinking what she figured he was thinking.

"We may as well; what else are we going to do?" InuYasha stated in an annoyed fashion. The rest of them nodded and headed down the hall to where the singing was coming from.

They turned into a room with many people seated at tables drinking sake. At the front was a girl sitting up on a comfortable-looking chair beside some men with instruments. Her voice was like honey to the ears, and she seemed so innocent as she calmly looked around the room at the guests.

The group sat down at one of the tables and got some water and food. They figured it wouldn't be very good to get anything alcoholic with a young demon with them. They talked for a while, enjoying the peacefulness in the room. All of a sudden Kagome's head jerked up as she looked around.

"What is it Kagome?" InuYasha asked tentatively. His eyes flicked around the room cautiously.

"There's a jewel nearby… For some reason I can't pinpoint it's location. Though, I'm sure it's in this room," Kagome whispered. She looked around one more time before sighing. _It has the same signature as the one I saw two days ago…

* * *

_

Kyt looked around at the guests as they came in. They were very different from at home; some had weird ears or no ears at all. Some had tails and some were even animals. She had never seen anything like this before except for in the children's books that her mother had made. She didn't have the same imagination as her mother, though it may be because she was adopted. Kyt shook her head; she was glad of who her parents were.

She noticed an excited girl looking around at all the people and food. The girl seemed to be still very young with black hair down her back. She was with a tall man with silver hair and pointed ears who seemed rather serious. Standing beside him was a toad-like creature with a stick.

_What weird people…_

She was stopped as the music began to change to a higher tempo. She didn't really know many of the songs she was assigned to sing, but somehow recalled them from her mother singing them to her when she was younger. Once again the music slowed down and she was tempted to pick up the wooden instrument beside her. She had never played an instrument, but when her fingers wrapped around the flute she felt like she had been playing it ever since she was born.

Soon enough she was tired and whispered a good-night to the musicians and left the room. Out in the hall was the inn-keeper, who was having an intense conversation with a tall man with dark hair. The man looked at her and smiled an unnerving smile. She smiled timidly back and continued on her way to where she was supposed to stay.

She entered the room to find that there were people inside. They had been the group sitting in the back of the room that had come in and left a few moments before she had. She apologized for the intrusion, but they beckoned to her to come in. She entered, a little embarrassed, and knelt on the ground by one of the girls in an outfit like the ones from her school, but in green.

"Hey weren't you the girl that was singing?" A man in a purple and black robe asked. She nodded and smiled as he commented on her voice.

"Why don't you tell us your name? I'm Kagome," the girl in the green and white outfit told her.

"My name is Kyt; I just started working here two nights ago."

"That is a lovely name," the man in the robe said as he slowly approached her with a menacing grin on his face. Sango gave him a quick glare and he sat back down.

"I'm Sango and this is Miroku. It's nice to meet you, Kyt," Sango said calmly. There were only two others of whom she didn't know who they were. One was a tiny child with a fox-like tail and a boy with silver hair and dog ears.

"I'm Shippou! And this here is InuYasha, but he's not very nice," the fox-like child said excitedly. He hopped up into Kagome's lap.

Kyt laughed at the child's enthusiasm and immediately felt comfortable with the group. They gave her some tea and she thanked them. The smell of it reminded her of home; of when her mother would pour at lots of milk into her tea so that Kyt wouldn't burn herself. Thinking of her mother she looked at her hand where the ring still was. It was shining pretty brightly, but no one but her seemed to notice.

"So you said you just started working here two days ago, right? Where do you come from?" Kagome asked. Kyt wondered what she should say since she knew she wasn't from here.

"I'm… not from around these lands," Kyt said with her eyes on her ring. She had no idea where she was, but she definitely wasn't near her home. Kagome looked at her ring inconspicuously and became quiet.

"So, how did you land a job here?" Sango asked. The inn was very expensive; obviously not just anyone could work here.

"The inn-keeper took me in and asked if I could sing since their original singer had just gotten married. She'll be coming back soon, though. So where are you guys headed?" She asked, trying to take the conversation off of herself.

"We just travel around. Nothing too spec-" Kagome started, but stopped when she heard a yell from outside. They all ran to the door and poked their heads out. There was no one there, but Kyt seemed to have recognized the voice.

"That was the inn-keeper yelling... Something must be wrong." Kyt ran out of the room with the rest of them following. Kyt ran into the inn-keeper's room to find him lying on the ground bleeding from his stomach. Kyt asked them to stay with him as she went to find the person who had done the heinous task.

Kyt crept through the inn looking for anyone that seemed suspicious, but found no one that could have done it. She then decided to try looking outside, but again, there was no one. She was angry that the man that had helped and fed her was now in danger of dying.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the young girl at the front play the flute as if it was part of her body. He was intrigued as to why a mere human could have such a talent. He looked at Rin, who was staring starry-eyed at the girl at the front. The girl left the room and Rin began to dance childishly to the music that the 'band' was playing.

Sesshomaru stood up and beckoned to Rin to follow him out. They headed to their room where, after a while, he left Jaken and Rin to do as they wished. He had sensed his younger brother earlier when they were in the main room of the inn where Rin had dragged them. He now found him with his group leaning over a man who was dying quickly.

He went outside to find the young singer storming around angrily. He raised an eyebrow at her, but suddenly felt a strange presence lurking within her. She seemed to be a regular human, but he now knew that was not the case. She then noticed him and put on a pleasant face that suited her more than the tensed, angry one she had, had on just moments before.

She nodded to him as she passed by and entered the inn once again. He was curious about the 'presence' she had about her, but decided he had something more important to find. He had no leads on who this 'angel of demons' was.

* * *

Kagome looked down at the man as he stopped talking and then looked up at InuYasha. She knew that he was now dead, and she was not sure if they should do as the man asked. The girl would be in lots of danger, and seemed too gentle for that kind of thing.

"Should we take her along as he asked?" She looked at InuYasha, who seemed to be the one that tended to make the decisions. He seemed to be considering it for a moment.

"I think we should, she may be in more danger here than if we take her. What do the rest of you think?" Sango said. She looked at the others who nodded in agreement. They had a feeling that the girl could probably help them some way in the long run. They all looked up as they heard Kyt enter the room and sigh.

"I couldn't find anyone who would have done it…" She said exasperated. She looked at the inn-keeper and her eyes widened. She now knew he was dead. Even though she had only known him for two days, he had been very kind to her and given her a place to stay while she was lost.

"I'm sorry, Kyt," Kagome said softly.

"Did he say anything before he… died?" She asked and looked at them. They looked at each other.

"He asked us to take you with us. He didn't want the man that did this to him to do this to you. The man was after you…" Kagome said quietly. Kyt seemed to be angrier than ever but then settled herself down.

"I don't know what to do… I want this man to get what he has coming," Kyt said truthfully. She had never been a violent type; but then again, no one had ever killed someone she knew.

"Well, if he's after you then he will probably follow us. Then we can settle this. I'm tired, I think we'll leave in the morning," InuYasha said. He had not said a single word until then, but he seemed to be trying to be nice to her. She nodded and said good-night.

When they left, she grabbed the sheet from the inn-keeper's bed and placed it over his body. She thanked him for his sacrifice and got up. She wandered out of the room in a daze and ran into something. It was the man that had been talking to the inn-keeper earlier; the one that had smiled at her.

Her eyes widened in disbelief at how she hadn't thought of him as being a suspect. She knew she had to get away from him and tell the others. As she tried to get around him, he grabbed her arm and yanked her with him.

* * *

_Moohahaha I hope people like cliffhangers. Thanks for reading! Please R&R! If you like you can email me; I like getting emails!_

**_Response to Review(s)_**

_Sun-Princess2-Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the proglogue. Ad yes, now it will work with your story lol. Jeez I work so hard to make the pieces fit... -wipes off sweat- lol._


	3. A New Enemy

_Well that didn't take as long as the last chapter… but this is also around half the length of the last chapter. Sorry about that. I had a hard time coming up with a title for this one. Yes I finished this chapter at midnight haha. It's only like 1,750 words, but I'm sure you don't mind THAT much, ne? Umm, I need inspiration so I can write more chapters. Please send me a box full of inspiration!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this chapter except for Kyt and Orion (who you will find out who he is). I do not claim to won any other than them and I prolly never will.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: A New Enemy**

Sesshomaru wandered back to his room. He saw a man standing by the doorway with a smug look on his face. Sesshomaru instantly didn't like him. He noticed that the man was eyeing him-trying to figure him out in some way. He walked by him and back to where Rin and Jaken were waiting for him.

Rin ran up to him immediately and pointed at the table. She was obviously overwhelmed by the mounds of food that were brought to their room. Sesshomaru wondered why it was there since no one had ordered it. He asked Jaken to test it first before they sat down to eat the free meal.

Afterwards, Rin lied down and instantly fell deeply asleep. She had an exciting day; staying in a hotel and eating a large meal was not a usual thing for her. Sesshomaru figured that he should rest as well-while he was actually sheltered. He was glad that they were not sleeping out in the rain storm. Though, he usually seemed to not mind the weather, he actually despised the rain. He would never tell anyone why, for he always told himself it was in the past.

* * *

InuYasha and the rest of the group sat patiently, waiting for Kyt to arrive so that they could leave. As usual, InuYasha was beginning to become aggravated with sitting still and suggested that they leave without her. Kagome was worried about her and suggested they look for her.

"We should have let her stay with us here," Kagome said, looking over at InuYasha. He just snorted and continued glaring at the door. Kagome stood up abruptly and stomped her foot. "InuYasha we have to go get her, NOW!"

InuYasha looked at Kagome and raised an eyebrow. He was trying not to laugh at the angry look on her face. It wasn't everyday that she got this angry. He turned his head away from her and waved a hand at her.

"Fine. I'll wait here for you to get back with her."

Miroku stood up and looked between the two of them. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen this morning and figured they should leave as soon as possible.

"I'll go get her so that we can leave," he said gallantly. Sango looked at him suspiciously and saw that there was nothing lecherous in his expression and nodded.

"That's a good idea. Please hurry though so that these two don't explode," Sango said and Shippou giggled quietly.

Miroku walked out of the room and headed for the front office where they had left Kyt that night. We walked inside and noticed there was some blood drops on the ground. His eyes widened, but then realized that the innkeeper had been stabbed the night before. He continued to the bedroom behind the office to find that it was partially open. He opened it the rest of the way and shuffled quickly to the blood covered bed.

He pulled away the sheets to find brown hair covering a face. He pulled back the hair and saw that it was Kyt with blood stains on her cheeks, but a peaceful expression on her face. As he pulled back away the rest of the sheets he found that the rest of her was also blood-stained. He grabbed her wrist and felt a pulse. Her eyes opened slowly and looked up at Miroku questioningly.

"What happened?" She asked but then realized it herself. She apologized for not showing up as she was supposed to. Kyt got up and looked down at herself.

"Maybe you should change?" Miroku offered as he walked over to a chest and opened it. It was full of clothes that were meant for the performers to wear. He pulled out a long pink dress and handed it to her. She asked him to turn around as she changed into it. It fit almost perfectly. She slid on her dark brown boots and ran her fingers through her thick brown hair.

"Is there anything else you need?" Miroku asked her. She shook her head and followed him back to the room, where everyone else was waiting.

They slid open the door after hearing some 'loud' talking. There was InuYasha with his hand ready on the hilt of his sword glaring at the man that had grabbed Kyt the night before. She took a step away when he looked away but did not run.

"You're still alive? Why don't you people die…?" he said as he looked past InuYasha to the stunned Kyt. She stood her ground and glared at him. He pulled out two daggers and whipped them her way; slashing her arms. She looked up at him stunned by his sudden action to find him standing in front of her. She wondered how a man could move so quickly.

She tried to back away from him so he couldn't grab onto her again, but was too slow. He flipped her so that her back was to him and pulled her against him with his hand gripping her throat. InuYasha growled at the man who was causing a delay in their travelling.

"I knew we shouldn't have stopped here…" he said matter of factly. He drew his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the man who had a wicked grin on his face. "What do you want? And what are you?"

"I am nothing more than a mere demon hunter. I tracked a demon here but also found the rest of you," he said looking at InuYasha and Shippou. He looked over at Sango and recognized her as one of the great demon slayers. "I am surprised you demons are still living while in the presence of this demon slayer."

"Stop talking and fight!" InuYasha yelled angrily. He was becoming furious, evidently. His eyes narrowed on the man as he recognized who this man must be. "So, you're Orion the demon hunter that's never been beaten. Well, I'm sorry that your title won't last much longer."

Orion nodded and tightened his grip on Kyt's throat. Her vision began to blur and darken, and she found that the breath wasn't coming as easily as it should have been. Her knees became wobbly as she sank farther to the ground; making it harder for Orion to keep a hold on her. InuYasha saw his chance and ran Tetsusaiga through Orion's right shoulder, causing him to curse.

Kyt fell to her knees, but picked herself up quickly. She looked down at the man who was crouched close to the ground and stepped away. InuYasha looked down at him with his sword lingering close to Orion's head. Orion looked up at InuYasha angrily and suddenly disappeared. InuYasha looked around angrily and let out a snarl of frustration.

"So much for that… Is everyone ready to go?" InuYasha asked. He was obviously mad that he had let the man get away. Kagome nodded her head but then realization dawned upon her face. She rushed over to Kyt's side and examined her arms.

"I thought those daggers had hit your arms," Kagome said, relieved. There were no marks where the daggers had appeared to have sliced open her arms.

"I guess they missed…" Kyt said. She thought she had felt them glide through her flesh, leaving an open wound.

"Well you have all this blood on you… What happened?" Kagome asked, and looked at Miroku quizzically; who just shrugged at her.

"It was that guy… I guess he tried to kill me but it didn't work?" She made the statement seem almost like a question as she tried to remember everything that had happened. Some spots were blurry in her memory, but she did know for sure that he had tried to kill her.

"If she's not dying I suggest we move on. We don't know when that guy is coming back with some buddies," InuYasha said impatiently. He left the room, leaving the others to do the only thing they could; follow him.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked over at the door. He had heard a sound from behind it that only his sensitive demon ears could hear. He got up noiselessly and approached the door without making a sound. He slid it open to find the man from the night before leaning against the wall beside the door.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" the man said. He didn't seem very sincere has he looked up at Sesshomaru. He was a good head or more shorter than him, had dark, emotionless eyes, and soot black hair. Sesshomaru just looked at him before closing the door on him. He had no use for socializing with that man.

He went over to where his servant and traveling companion were waking up. Rin looked up at him with glowing eyes, obviously energized from her sleep in a proper shelter. Jaken sneered at the exuberant human girl and stood up beside his master.

Sesshomaru headed for their door and opened it to find that the man was gone. He stepped out and saw that his younger brother was leaving his room with an angry face. Following was the human girl in the strange kimono, the fox child, the monk, the demon slayer and the singer girl. It was an odd group, but they had proved that they were a capable group.

Sesshomaru did not despise his brother as he had always let on, but was always trying to teach him to become stronger like their father had to him. He stayed where he was until they had disappeared through the front of the inn and then he continued the same way.

Once outside they continued on the way that they had been going before Rin had become distracted by the inn and fallen off the dragon. He was glad to be moving again. He did not know exactly where he was going at the moment, except that he was looking for the prediction's "angel of demons" that would cause his downfall.

He looked back at the inn one more time with an emotionless face, remembering never to go back there again. The rooms had been filled with anger as soon as he had returned from checking outside the inn. He knew it would not be a safe place for demon nor human for much longer.

He turned away and continued the trek through the forest, along a worn down trail with only one thought; _that was a long night.

* * *

_

_What'd you think? Please R&R? Thanks ._

_**Reviewer (s) Response:**_

_Dianna- Thanks for the review! You inspired me to write this chapter faster._

_Lorta- Thank-you also for the review. I'm glad you didn't find it confusing. I swear I thought someone would; but I'm glad that didn't happen. Thanks for the reassurance. I hope you like this chapter as well._


End file.
